joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Seol Jr Jr
Spinarak= |-|Ariados= Summary Seol Jr Jr is a Spinarak caught by Rodri "Dante" when he decided that making his Seel headbutt a tree was a good idea. Her name is a TFS reference (And don't worry, Seol is cool with it). PD: Despite what her name might imply, there's no Seol Jr because Seol killed her. Seol Jr noooo!!! Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C | 8-A, likely High 7-C | At least 7-A | At least 6-B, likely 5-B Name: Seol Jr Jr, Seol for short (That won't be confusing or anything) Origin: Pokémon Crystal Clear Gender: Female Age: Dunno, but let's assume she's young Classification: Bug/Poison Pokémon, String Spit Pokémon, Long Leg Pokémon after evolving Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can "feel" presenses), Statistics Reduction, Surface Scaling, Small Size (Type 1), Web shooting, Resistance to Poison, Fighting, Bug and Grass Type moves | Same as before, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Absorption and Healing | Same as before, but loses small size, Earth Manipulation | Same as before, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Should at least comparable to Caterpie given that like 40% of the Pokémon feed from it other 60% being mostly Caterpie) | Multi-City Block level+, likely Large Town level (Comparable to her other teammates, including a Seel, an Onix, a Flaaffy, a Murkrow and a Raticate) | At least Mountain level+ (Defeated several wild Pokémon such as Rapidash, Golbat, Arbok, and Dodrio. Defeated Misty's Lapras, dealt considerable damage to Blue's Alakazam and took down his Blastoise) | At least Country level+ (Defeated Erika's Celebi. Shouldn't be that far from Sad Larry Ampharos, who took down Morty's Ho-Oh), likely Planet level (Comparable to ROCKY Steelix who could defeat Sabrina's Mew and Blue's Mewtwo, and managed to harm the former) Speed: Likely Transonic | Massively Hypersonic+, likely Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic | At least Relativistic Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman | Class 5, likely Class 50 | Class 100 | At least Class 100 Striking Strength: Likely Building Class | Multi-City Block Class+, likely Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | At least Country Class+, likely Planet Class Durability: Likely Building level | Multi-City Block level+, likely Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ | At least Country level+, likely Planet level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks | Extended melee range, at least tens of kilometers, likely planetary with most attacks Standard Equipment: *'Poison Barb:' Powers up Poison Type moves *'Quick Claw:' Randomly gives Seol a speed boost, which makes her attack before the opponent. Obtained sometime after evolving Intelligence: High in Battle (Has fought in tens, if not hundreds of battles. Took down a team of pokémon well trained in martial arts), child-like otherwise Weaknesses: Rock, Fire, Psychic and Flying Type attacks. Will cry if someone refuses to hug her, but shouldn't be a problem during a fight Feats: *Defeated Richard's Blaziken (Moltress) *Defeated all of Chuck's Pokémon mostly by herself Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pre-Training Spinarak' **'Poison Sting:' Seol stabs the foe with a poisonous barb that does damage and has a 20% chance of poisoning the target. **'String Shot:' Seol binds the opponent with a string that decreases it's speed *'Post-Training Spinarak' **'Scary Face:' Frightens with a scary face to sharply reduce the targets' Speed **'Constrict:' Inflicts damage and has a 10% chance of lowering the target's Speed **'Night Shade:' Creates a mirage that inflicts damage equal to Seol's level **'Leech Life:' Drains the opponent's blood, and up to 50% of the damage dealt to the target is restored to Seol *'Pre-Training Ariados' **'Dig:' Seol digs underground. On the following turn, Dig will do damage. It also works as a mean to escape. **'Sludge Bomb:' Hurls fifty sludge to the target inflicting damage with a 30% chance of poisoning it **'Return:' An attack that inflicts more damage the happier Seol is *'Post-Training Ariados' **'Fury Swipes:' Inflicts damage, hitting the target 2-5 times per use **'Spider Web:' Seol ensnares the foe with a thin, gooey silk so it can't flee from battle **'Curse:' Seol curses herself, sacrificing her speed to gain a boost in attack and defense **'Agility:' Seol relaxes and lightens her body, sharply increasing her speed **'Psychic:' A strong telekinetic force that does damage and has a 10% chance of lowering the target's special defense Key: Spinarak (Pre-Training) | Spinarak (Post-Training) | Ariados (Pre-Training) | Ariados (Post-Training) Gallery Seol Jr Jr wants a hug.png SeolLayton.png Others Notable Victories: Professor Layton (Professor Layton) Layton's profile (Seol was in her first key, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's profile (This was post King Kai training Goku vs 5-B Seol, speed was equalized) Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Midoriya's profile (Both were at 8-C; 5% Deku, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Spiders Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healing Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Serious Profiles Category:Illusion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Web Users